Friendship On Fire
by ThatWritingGirl101
Summary: What will happen when Damon finds out that his life-long bestfriend Elena has a crush on him? Does he have feelings for her? Will he see through Katherine's fake personality? Story from Elena's POV with the promise of a few Damon POVs in the future.
1. Chapter 1

The unbearable blare from my alarm pulls me from a deep sleep. The sun streams through the cracked window, causing an unpleasant sting to my eyes. Mondays can literally kiss my ass. I begin to plot my reasoning for being late to class, already knowing that I will be moving extra slow this morning. Maybe that fourth glass of wine last night with the girls was not such a great idea. Bonnie and Caroline are such bad influences on me, but I love them. I chuckle to myself as I begin the long process of getting ready for the day.

I turn my shower on full blast, already feeling the air of my bathroom thicken with steam. The hot water burns my skin in just the right way. I take my time washing my hair, with no concern of being late to history. Mr. Saltzman won't be terribly happy, but one of the perks of having your teacher date your aunt is having a little leeway room.

I would do just about anything to not go to school today. As much as I love seeing my friends and going to soccer practice, I love to sleep in more. Not that I would ever tell them that.

After a very prolonged shower, I wrap a towel around my body and begin searching for the perfect outfit for this absolutely retched Monday. Hey, just because I feel like crap, doesn't mean I have to look like it. I should really start enforcing my personal rule of no drinking when I have school the next day. But knowing Bonnie and Caroline, we will be right back at Bonnie's house next Sunday, wine in hand.

After ten minutes of going through my closet, I slide into a pair of black skinny jeans and a long blue top. I complete my look with short black booties, silver hoop earrings and—as always—my locket. My finger traces the swirling design of the oval front, bringing back memories of the day it was given to me. Feeling my eyes begin to water, I push the memories from that day far away. I quickly apply a touch of makeup and head downstairs.

"Morning Aunt Jenna." I say as I walk into the kitchen to grab something for breakfast.

"Good morning Elena. Running late again I see." She chuckles. "You know, you really shouldn't take advantage of the fact that I am dating your teacher."

"But what fun would that be?" I smirk.

Jenna shakes her head, trying to act disappointed, but nothing can hide the smile prying at the corner of her lips. Laughing to myself, I grab a bottle of water and an apple to eat on my way to school.

"Alright, you win. Here I go, off to school. I might even make it in time to hear half of Rick's lecture today!" I say with clear sarcasm.

"Have a great day Elena. Don't forget that we are having people over for dinner tonight!" She shouts as I head out the front door.

I throw my bag into the back seat of my red Mini Cooper and begin my drive to school. As usual, I stop to grab an Iced Espresso Carmel Macchiato from Starbucks to keep myself at least partially awake for the morning. Caffeine is definitely necessary today more than usual. I pull into the school parking lot just as the bell rings. I grab my bag and head to my locker to pick up my history book. After trying my locker combo a million times, I finally decide to give up and head to class.

"Ahhh Miss Gilbert. Nice of you to join us." Rick greets me in his "teacher voice".

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman."

"Surprisingly, you are not the last to arrive today so I am going to let it slide."

I look around the classroom to see who wasn't there. Before I have a chance to look at everyone, the door swings open.

"Mr. Salvatore, I presume you have an excellent excuse for being twenty minutes late to my class." Rick states

"As a matter of fact, I do Mr. Saltzman. You see…I was on my way here when I heard someone cry for help. Given my selfless nature, I was determined to find the person. It ended up being an 80 year-old woman whose cat was stuck in a tree! It took me at least five minutes to get up to where it was and another five to get it to let go of the branch. But in the end, I was able to get it down. So Mr. Saltzman, in conclusion, I am twenty minutes late to class because I am in fact…. A superhero."

The classroom erupts with laughter. Even Rick can't hide his grin. Damon stands there proudly, knowing that he is not getting in trouble today.

"Alright Damon, take a seat." Rick states while trying to gain control over the laugh that was escaping his lips.

I smile at Damon as he heads towards his desk. Damon is by far the best looking guy at our school. I can't help but notice that he is looking extra sexy today, wearing his signature look of all black. His jeans hit him low on the hips and hug his butt perfectly. His plain black t-shirt does absolutely no good of hiding his well-defined biceps. He has his leather jacket draped over his shoulder like he should be posing for a magazine and his hair is slightly messy just like I prefer it. He basically looks like sex dressed in black. Like most girls, I have had a crush on him for what seems like forever. Who wouldn't want to date Damon Salvatore? Star of the Mystic Fall's soccer team, movie star good-looks, and the most dazzling smile all wrapped up with classic bad boy behavior. Yup… he is basically every teen girl's dream.

Class drifts on, but my mind is nowhere near the history of World War II. My thoughts are only on him and his piercing blue eyes.

The bell rings, signaling that it's time to move on to the next torture chamber of the day. Once again, I head to my locker, in hopes of being able to open it eventually. As I try to remember my combo, I hear laughter from down the hall. I turn my head to see Damon and the soccer team standing in a circle doing stupid guy things. I swear, boys never grow up. I turn back towards my locker and imagine what it would be like to be wrapped in his strong embrace. Warm, safe, and at home. While lost in fantasy, I didn't even hear someone walk up behind me.

"32, 17, 24"

I jump at the sound of his voice. After giving myself a brief moment to push my fantasies as far away as possible, I punch in the combo and the door swings open.

"Thanks Damon…. I don't understand why you can remember my combo but I can't." I exclaim with clear frustration at my lack of memorization skills.

"We both know that I have a better memory than you Elena, always have and always will." Damon smirks.

"And you will never let me forget it." I laugh as our eyes cross paths, sending butterflies through my stomach.

"Never have and never will." he responds without breaking eyes contact.

Oh…. Did I not mention that Damon and I are best friends?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews on my last chapter. It took a little longer than I hoped to get this chapter done but I hope you all like it! My goal is to get chapter three to you guys within the next few days. I also want you all to know that if you ever find mistakes in my writing to please let me know! I want to improve my writing as I go. Thank you everyone!_**

 ** _-TWG_**

* * *

"So are we still hanging out tonight after practice?" Damon questions.

"Have you ever known me to pass on ice cream and mini golf Damon?" I jokingly shove his shoulder.

"Alright alright. Stupid question. I'll see you after practice."

Damon smiles at me before turning around to head to second period. My god…. His smile makes my stomach do flips. Ice cream and mini golf is our special tradition. It's also a tradition that he beats me at mini golf. I would do anything to wipe that gorgeous smirk off his face.

School drags on for 5 more hours, leaving me completely drained of most brain function. Thankfully it's time for soccer practice. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm the Damon of the girl's team, voted MVP for the past three years. Not that people care about our team. In this school, it's all about the guys. I try not to hold a grudge about it, but sometimes it's really hard to see everyone show up for the guy's games but only parents show up for the girl's. As much as it hurts, it doesn't stop me from going to their games. I would never bail on Damon. I've been to every single one of his games since we were five. I'm not going to let a little jealousy stop that.

We start practice in our usually huddle. Once again, our coach is a no-show. That leaves me –team captain—in charge of the practice.

"Alright guys, what do we wanna work on today?" I ask my teammates.

"We totally need to work on our follow-throughs." Caroline proclaims.

"We worked on that yesterday. I think we need to practice our passing." Bonnie jumps in.

Everyone begins to holler out different drills we could do. I tune out their bickering when I spot Damon on the other field. His team is warming up with their basic sprints. Damon's hair is starting to fall from its perfectly messy state because of his sweat. Whenever I think that he can't get any better looking, he proves me wrong. Seeing him do what he loves makes him basically irresistible. When Damon plays soccer, he completely transforms. His face lights up brighter than ever. His smile can make anyone's day. His laugh takes my breath away.

Off in my own little world, I completely miss every word my teammates have said. Only two words pull me from the land of Damon.

"Penalty kicks!"

A smile spreads across my face. I look up to see the entire team staring at me with excited eyes, awaiting my decision.

"Are you guys sure you wanna go there?" I mockingly question.

"YES!"

"Absolutely!"

"Come on Elena!"

I chuckle to myself and shake my head.

"Alright team….. Let's do this."

Everyone erupts in cheers, as I cockily walk over to my bag and slip on my goalie gloves. Didn't picture me as a goalie? No one ever does. That's my secret weapon… I eye my teammates, trying to act intimidating. They can't help but laugh at my failed attempt to seem buff. I step into the goal and stretch my arms. I look over to the other field to see the guys all walking over to watch our little show, against their coach's wishes. Damon is smiling and shaking his head at me. I give him a quick wink before turning my head to see who is up first.

Bonnie steps up with an air of confidence surrounding her. If anyone can score on me, it's her. She's really good at observing people, meaning she knows that my weak spot is the upper left corner. Bonnie places the soccer ball on the ground and raises her eyes to meet mine. She doesn't know it, but I'm pretty good at observing people to.

Just as I suspected, she fakes right and then shoots straight for the left corner. Immediately springing into action, I push myself into the air. My hands make contact with the ball just in time, pushing it clear from the net. I fall to the ground as the guys cheer my name. Bonnie runs up to me offering me her hand.

"You've totally been working on your left corner blocks outside of practice!" She smiles while patting me on the back.

"Guilty." I laugh.

"Seriously though Elena, that was amazing! If I would have taken that shot on any other goalie it would have gone in for sure."

"And that's why we have been ranked first for the past three years Bonnie." Caroline chimes in.

"Care is right. We have a solid team. I'm just glad that we have the best shooters. You guys make it so I am over prepared when it's game time." I say to the entire team.

I look at the girls that make up the best team I have ever been on. It's going to be really hard going our separate ways after graduation.

* * *

"Elena I swear that has to be the best block I have ever seen you make!"

"Thanks Damon." I laugh.

He is smiling at me with that breathtaking grin of his. I feel heat rising to my cheeks. I quickly look away to conceal my blush. One compliment. That's all it takes for Damon to get my pulse racing. As I'm once again lost in the world of Damon, he steps up to putt at our favorite hole. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His leather jacket is draped over my shoulders, shielding me from the cool breeze. I can't help but notice how it smells just like him.

"Ha! Whole in one!" Damon yells with pride.

And here it comes. The signature smirk of victory. Damon spins around and gives me a wink.

"Better luck next time sweetheart." He gloats.

"You know….. I'm going to win one of these days Damon Salvatore!" I point my finger at him.

"Dream on Elena…. Dream on."

I shove Damon's shoulder.

"Jerk." I say in my best "I'm mad at you" voice.

"Come on my little loser, let's get you your chocolate chip cookie dough cone." He says while patting the top of my head.

We sit outside our favorite ice cream shop that overlooks the river. The sun reflects off the water as it begins to set. A couple floats down the river in a canoe staring into each other's eyes. Images of a future I could have with Damon drift through my mind.

"So I have to tell you something." Damon says pulling me from my thoughts.

"What's up?" I ask.

"It's about Katherine."

I groan. The last person I want to talk about is Katherine, the girl who was been playing with Damon's heart for three years.

"Here we go again." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh come on, don't be like that."

"How else am I supposed to be Damon?"

"Elena, she's my girlfriend."

"She treats you like shit Damon. Always has."

"Not always."

"Yes, always!

Damon falls silent. He knows that I can't stand Katherine. Not just because I like Damon, or because she is the star of my team's rival team, but because she is going to break him one of these days.

"What is it this time?" I ask

"Forget about it. It's not important."

Damon stands up and starts walking to the car.

"Damon!" I shout, trying to get him to turn around.

He gets into the car and starts the engine. He sits there waiting for me to follow him. I get up and walk to the car. I slide into the seat and wait for him to say something. No such luck.

"Damon I'm sorry…. You are my best friend and I shouldn't get mad at you because your girlfriend is a complete bitch."

Damon laughs, "You are the only person I know that would call someone's girlfriend a bitch while apologizing."

I raise my hands in surrender, "Hey, nobody is perfect!"

We both laugh.

"Alright Damon. I'm ready. What's going on with Katherine this time?"

We sit and talk for the next few hours about anything and everything. As much as I hate listening to him talk about Katherine, I quietly listen to everything he has to say. I wish that I could work up the courage to tell Damon how I feel about him, but losing him as a friend would destroy me.

We pull up to my house around midnight. Damon walks me to the door and hugs me goodbye. I watch him get into his car and drive off. I look down and notice that I am still wearing his leather jacket. A smile spreads across my lips. Shortly followed by tear at the thought of Damon loving Katherine.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I took this long to update! I really want to update more than once a week, but life happens. I know all of us are just dying for Elena and Damon to get together already, but we have to wait a little longer (Trust me, it's killing me too!). Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like the next chapter!_**

 ** _-TWG_**

* * *

After getting home last night I rushed up to my room. I really didn't feel like explaining my red and blotchy eyes to my aunt. Once I changed into a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top, I fell onto my bed, holding Damon's jacket close all night.

* * *

I walk into school rocking a short blue dress, black heels, and silver hoop earrings. My locket rests against my chest and a fake smile appears on my lips. No one would be able to tell that I was up all night crying.

"Hey Elena!"

I turn to see Caroline running towards me, wearing a floral skirt, ivory blouse, and a pair of to-die-for heels. Her grin spreads from one cheek to the other and her eyes are wide with excitement. I can almost hear the gossip already.

"Hey Care!" I call back.

"You are never going to guess what I heard last night!" She says with enthusiasm.

She pauses for dramatic effect.

"Well come on Caroline! Out with it!"

"Kai Parker is going to ask you out!"

I try to hide my disappointment. Sure, Kai is pretty hot and he's the second best player on the guy's soccer team, but he's not Damon.

"Elena hello!? Did you hear me!? THEE Kai Parker is going to ask you, Elena Gilbert, to go out with him this Friday night!"

I try to sound excited, "Really!? Who did you hear this from?"

"I heard it from Tyler and Tyler heard it directly from Kai in the locker room after practice yesterday!"

"Wow… I don't know what I am going to say."

"What do you mean you don't know what to say?! You are going to say yes!" Caroline shouts as she grabs onto my shoulders and shakes me. "Please don't reject one of the hottest guys in school Elena! You haven't had a serious boyfriend since… well ever! Every guy in this school wants to date you, but you don't give any of them a chance."

Not every guy. Not the one guy I want. Not Damon.

"Not every guy wants to go out with me Care." I chuckle shaking my head.

"Oh bull shit!" A shocked look spreads across her face after she swears at me.

We stare at each other for a brief moment before we erupt in laughter. My lunges feel as if they are on the verge of collapsing by the time I finally catch a breath. Caroline never swears.

"My my my Miss Caroline. You have quite the potty mouth young lady." I laugh.

"See! You and Bonnie ARE bad influences on me!" She tries to say seriously.

We walk to class still giggling at one another. My mind swirls with thoughts of Kai and of course Damon. Maybe Care is right. I have never given any other guy a chance. After thinking about it all throughout History class I made a decision. If Kai asks me out, I'm going to say yes.

* * *

Math and Chemistry go by at lightning speed. I'm sitting at my usual lunch table with my teammates and a few other girls from our class. We spend our lunch talking about the upcoming game, the homecoming dance, and mindless gossip. I find my eyes drifting towards Kai. He really is freakin hot. He laughs with his buddies and I catch a glimpse of his radiating smile. It's nothing like Damon's. Damon's smile is cocky and confident. Kai's is full of warmth.

After stealing quick glances at Kai throughout lunch, I am confident with my decision to say yes. Maybe Damon and I are really only meant to be friends. Besides, he has Katherine. I shouldn't be alone for the rest of my life waiting for him.

* * *

Locker doors are banging shut as everyone gets ready to leave for the day. I open my locker with ease, thanks to the note I wrote myself containing the combination. I start to load my bag up with books. Since we don't have practice on Tuesday nights, I have a lot of homework to catch up on. I close my locker and look up to find Kai walking straight towards me. My stomach turns to knots. This is it. My first step towards a new life. A life where I am not waiting for someone who is never going to love me back.

"Hey Elena." Kai says smoothly.

"Hi Kai." I smile at him.

"So you have probably heard that I want to ask you out huh?"

"Yeah… gotta love the high school gossip system right?" I laugh.

"Most definitely." He smiles.

There is a moment of silence between us.

"Well… I was wondering. Do you maybe wanna see a movie with me this Friday night?" He asks with far less confidence than normal.

Come on Elena, he obviously likes you. And look at him! He's got the boyish good looks that most girls die for! You need to do this for yourself. You need to take a leap.

Before I change my mind I respond, "I would love to go to the movies with you Kai."

A smile spreads across his face. Without any control, I feel a smile tug on my lips to. For a brief moment I am actually happy. I liked the idea of going out with Kai until a cough jerks me back to reality. I turn around to see Damon watching us. How long has he been standing there? Is that hurt in his eyes? What would he have to be upset about? He loves Katherine.

"Sorry to interrupt." Damon says coldly.

"No problem Damon. I'll see you later Elena." Kai says without so much as a glance towards Damon.

Kai walks out of the building, leaving me alone with a clearly upset Damon. I look up at him with confused eyes. He doesn't say anything. The silence drags on for far too long.

"Here, you forgot this last night." I say as I hand him his jacket out of my bag.

He takes the jacket from me without saying a word.

"Alright Damon, what's your problem?" I ask with a hint of anger.

He stares at me for a moment, as if trying to figure out what he wants to say.

"You're going out with Kai." He states

"Yes." I answer, even though it wasn't a question.

Damon nods his head and starts to turn around.

"Is there a problem with that Damon?"

He quickly turns back to face me. His emotions are unreadable.

"Yes, in fact there is a problem Elena."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh come on Elena you know exactly why I would be upset with it."

I honestly don't. Could this be Damon's way of telling me that he cares about me as more than a friend?

"I really don't Damon."

"Elena! How can you be so stupid! It is obvious!" He shouts.

I wince when he calls me stupid.

"You know that Kai has been after my spot as team captain ever since I got it!"

Oh… So that's why he's upset. If his feelings about me weren't confirmed before, they are now.

"Just because he wants to be team captain, doesn't mean I can't go out with him."

"I real friend wouldn't." He mumbles.

"Oh don't even go there Damon! You're one to talk!" I snap.

"And what's that supposed to mean Elena?" He snaps right back.

"Katherine of course!"

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Damon! She's the captain of my team's rival!"

"It's not the same thing Elena."

"It's the exact same thing and you know it."

Damon may think he's right, but I know that going out with Kai is not me being a bad friend.

"And you know what Damon? A true friend would want me to be happy. Even if that means me dating someone they don't like. Just like I have been putting up with Katherine for years. But don't worry. I won't talk about Kai nonstop to you."

I turn around and walk out of the school fuming. How dare he? How dare he call me stupid and a bad friend? I don't care what Damon says, this Friday I am going to the movies with Kai.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I've been writing this chapter for four days now trying to make it perfect. There are so many emotions happening in this chapter and I found myself riding a roller coaster writing it. I like to let my story take itself where it wants to and I hope you all enjoy the ride! Please keep reviewing and let me know if you like it!**_

 _ **-TWG**_

* * *

After storming out of the school, I quickly get into my car. Still too angry to drive, I sit and stare out the window. Before I can stop myself, I begin to cry. I'm tired of being hurt and I'm tired of arguing. But most importantly, I'm tired of loving Damon.

* * *

 _3 Months Later_

"Kai put me down!" I laugh

My legs dangle over Kai's shoulders as he spins us in circles. I struggle to get out of his hold but he is much stronger than me. Kai laughs at my embarrassing attempt to escape.

"Dammit Kai I'm serious!" I yell, still not able to contain my laughter.

"What's the magic words!?" He mocks.

"Kaiiiiii!"

He starts to spin again, this time tickling my side.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" I gasp. "Please put me down my amazingly handsome, charming, and annoying boyfriend!"

He stops tickling me, allowing me to catch a breath.

"Alright, close enough." He chuckles

Kai lays me down in the grass and is soon lying beside me. He is grinning from ear to ear.

"You're annoying." I jokingly shove his arm.

"Yup…. But you love me." He smiles.

"I do." I respond, snuggling into his side.

As hard as it is to believe, I really do love Kai. He has made these past three months special, even though I was hurting like hell because of my fight with Damon. I can't believe it has been three months already. We haven't spoken since.

We are nearing the end of the school year. With the end of school comes the soccer championship, exams, graduation, and prom. Senior year flew by.

Kai and I lay in the grass for what seems like hours.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Senior Year. It's really almost over."

"Yeah… I can't believe it either."

We sit in comfortable silence. As much as I love Kai, my mind drifts to Damon. The past three months have been beyond difficult. We would see each other everywhere, but it was like he saw right through me. Did our friendship really mean so little to him? I realize he didn't love me like I loved him, but did he really not care at all? I feel my eyes begin to water, but I push them away.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" I hear a hint of jealousy in Kai's voice.

"Not the way you are thinking." I respond.

I told Kai about my feelings for Damon after we were dating for a month. Turns out he already knew.

"I was thinking about my friendship with him, and how it must not have meant anything to him if he could just throw it away like that."

Kai's soft eyes examine my face. I find it hard to believe that this sweet, caring, unbelievably charming guy loves me. It makes me feel terrible that Damon still holds onto a piece of my heart.

"Elena, I realize that you were best friends with Damon and that no matter what I do there will always be a part of you with him, but…"

"But what?"

"But is there any chance that one day you could love me more than you loved Damon?"

I look into his hurting eyes. I caused this pain.

"Kai I….. I honestly don't know."

He nods his head in disappointment.

"I do know that I love you, and that you have given me the best three months of my life. But I hate that I keep hurting you like this. I know that you love me and that you say you are fine, but I don't think you are fine. I think I am hurting you more than you know." I struggle to get out without tears.

"You deserve the best Kai, and I mean that with all my heart."

He looks deep into my eyes. His face is full of emotions. Sadness, jealousy, pain, but most importantly, love.

"So give it to me." He pleads as he joins our lips.

I melt into his sweet kiss. He always does this to me. Right when I am about to set him free, he reels me back in. I think Kai knows we are not going to last after school gets out, but I also know that he wants us to. Nothing would make me happier than to be with Kai for the years to come.

Well…. Except one thing. Or should I say, one person.

* * *

Damon:

Every time I see Elena I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest. Three months. Three months of not talking to my best friend. Three months of watching her fall in love with the guy who's after my spot on the team. Whenever I saw her I had to look the other way. I knew that if I looked into her big brown eyes, I would run to her, wrap my arms around her and apologize a thousand times. Why didn't I? Because I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot and I let my stupid pride get in the way of the most important relationship of my life. God I miss the feeling of her arms around me. Elena used to run up and give me a big hug after every game, but now she runs to Kai.

I feel like such an idiot. How did I let it go this far? I should have apologized right away. I can't believe what an ass I was to her. She doesn't know this, but I broke up with Katherine a couple weeks ago. I couldn't keep dating her. Not after I realized that I'm in love with Elena.

* * *

Elena:

Kai walks me to my door and kisses me goodnight. He starts to walk to his car when he turns around.

"I love you Elena." He smiles.

"Love you to." I say quietly.

He gets into his car and drives away... When will I be able to give my entire heart to him? When will I fully let go of Damon? I'm about to walk inside when I hear a car door shut. I turn around to face both my fears and my wildest desires form into one.

"Hi Elena." Damon almost whispers.

All I can do is stare at him. His piercing blue eyes scan my face, searching for a reaction. My heart races but I don't show any emotion. He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He starts to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Surprise! It's me again already :):) I woke up extra early before work today to get this out to you all! I am going on a week long canoeing trip with my brother soon, so I wanted to get you another chapter ASAP. My goal is to get you one more chapter before I leave, but I can't make any promises! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **-TWG**_

* * *

Damon stares at me, tears streaming down his face. After any other fight, I would have already forgiven him, but this time it's different.

"Elena?" He whispers, walking closer to me.

I take a step back. A look of hurt washes over his face.

"What do you want me to say Damon? That it's all ok and I forgive you?"

"I want you to say that you've missed me as much as I've missed you and that our relationship means more to you than a stupid fight."

"It wasn't just some stupid fight Damon. If it was just some stupid fight, we would have made up the day after it happened, three months ago!" I say starting to get irritated.

"I know it took me a long time to apologize. But…"

"But nothing Damon. You've completely ignored me for three months! What kind of friend does that!?"

"Fine! I'll admit it. I'm a crappy friend Elena. Always have been. I have taken you for granted since day one and I am so sorry! My life is miserable without you Elena. Do you realize how hard it's been without you? To see you running up to Kai after every game? To see you two together all over the school? To see you playing mini golf with him?... To see you loving him?" He starts out loud, but ends in a whisper.

My heart is pounding like a drum, but from anger or love?

"Elena please." Damon says now holding my shoulders.

I feel a tingle where his hand touches my skin.

"Please forgive me."

Can I forgive him? Do I forgive him? Will I forgive him? I stay silent as I battle with myself.

"You hurt me Damon." I say starting to tear up. "You hurt me and I don't know if I am ready to forgive you."

I brush Damon's hands off my shoulders and start to walk inside.

"Please don't do this Elena." He says as I close the door, tears falling down my face.

* * *

Damon:

As the door shuts, my gently whispered "I love you", repels back towards me.

I get into my car and start to drive home. My head is spinning with emotions. Of course she's still mad at you! Why wouldn't she be!? You waited three months! God you're an idiot!

After mentally beating myself up the entire ride home, I made a decision. I'm going to win her back. No matter how many times she rejects me, I'm going to win Elena back. I pull into the driveway to find another car parked. Confused, I get out of my car and approach the other. The door opens and the absolute last person I want to see, emerges from the open door.

"Hello Damon."

"Hello Kai." I reply with disgust.

Our eyes never waver.

"Let's just cut right to it Damon." He states.

"That certainly would save time."

He glares at me, "Stay away from Elena."

"Not gonna happen Kai."

"She doesn't want you around Damon! Maybe three months ago, but not now."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Well believe it… Your friendship is over."

I examine his face. I can see at least four different emotions. I see anger, irritation, determination, and the one emotion he tries to hide….. jealousy.

"That girl has been my best friend for years. I do think that trumps your three month relationship." I reply.

"Well my three month relationship seemed to be enough to get your friendship all screwed up. Ohh wait, that only took one day." He smirks.

I clench my fist. I won't be able to win Elena back if I beat up her boyfriend.

"Kai, I'm warning you… leave."

"Can't handle the truth can yah?"

I feel my blood pressure start to boil. Kai gets closer to me.

"Back off Kai." I say clenching my teeth.

"What Damon? Not willing to fight for Elena? I'll be sure to let her know when I see her in the morning."

Kai pushes me.

"You don't wanna go there Kai. I could kick you up and down this street." I warn.

"Prove it Damon. Come on, kick the crap out of me."

"I know what you're trying to do Kai and it's not going to work." I say, on the verge of punching him in the face.

"I'm not doing anything Damon. I'm just trying to keep the girl I love from getting her heart broken by someone like you. Someone who walks around and gets anything he wants by flashing a smile."

I contemplate what he says.

"Is that really it Kai? Or are you really just afraid that if Elena finds out that I love her, she will pick me over you?" I grin.

I can see the anger wash over Kai's face. Before I can say anything else, his right fist is swinging towards my face. I dodge it just in time. It doesn't take long for Kai to recover. He is once again coming at me…. I can't hit him, or I lose all chances of ever being with Elena. I continue to dodge his swings, one after another. Kai catches me off guard and his fist lands right in my gut, taking the wind out of me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Elena yells.

Both Kai and I turn to see a very beautiful, and a very pissed off Elena glaring at us. I was too focused on dodging Kai's punches to see her park across the street.

"Elena!" Kai gasps. "We… we were just talking."

"Yeah… Sure looked like just talking Kai." Elena spits out.

"Elena, baby I was just trying to protect you."

"Was Damon a danger to me Kai?" She asks sarcastically.

"Of course not, but..."

"Just leave Kai." She says coldly.

"But Elena…"

She cuts him off, "I said leave!"

Kai looks at her with pitiful eyes and starts walking towards his car. He stops and turns around.

"I love you." He says directly to Elena.

She doesn't respond. He nods his head, gets into his car and drives off. Leaving me alone with Elena. She remains silent long after Kai leaves.

"Hi." I whisper, not knowing what else to say.

She gives me a long hard look.

"I came over to apologize for not letting you talk earlier, but after what I just saw, I'm not sorry at all." She says as she starts to turn around to head back to her car.

"Elena wait!" I yell, grabbing her attention.

She turns around.

"Please don't leave." I beg as I take her hands in mine.

She looks at our now connected hands and then her eyes rise to meet mine.

Before she has a chance to move, I crash my lips down onto hers. At first she doesn't respond, but she is soon kissing me back. Our kiss is deep and full of passion. I hold her cheeks, pulling her body into mine. Her hands are tangled in my hair. We kiss each other with hunger, making up for the lost time from the past three months. Making up for the years where I was too blinded by Katherine, to see that I have and always will be, in love with my best friend, Elena Gilbert. I continue to deepen the kiss, completely unaware of how much I need to breathe.

All too soon, she pulls away. We both breath heavily as she looks at the ground.

"What does this mean Damon?" She says, refusing to make eye contact.

I place my hand under her chin, making it so I can see her beautiful brown eyes.

"It means that I love you." I reply, bringing my lips to hers once again.

* * *

Elena:

I lay in my bed replaying the night. What the heck just happened? My fingers trace my lips, where an hour before, Damon was making my entire body tingle. They still feel hot from Damon's fiery, passionate, knee weakening kiss. My cheeks start to burn just thinking about it.

Kissing Damon is so much different than kissing Kai. Kai's kisses are warm and make me melt. Damon's are the equivalent of fire and make me feel like I'm going to combust at any moment. What am I going to do? I already know that I am not getting any sleep tonight. Why did they have to choose the night before the championship game to do this to me? The night before I have to face Katherine for first place, once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey Everyone, I know I kinda dropped of the face of the planet for about a month, and for that I am truly sorry! I wash dealing with some personal issues but I am still so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 6 and I promise chapter 7 will be coming very soon, you have waited long enough! Thank you all for your reviews and support._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _-TWG_**

* * *

As expected, I got little to no sleep last night. My brain was on absolute overload with thoughts of Damon and Kai. All night I was back and forth between who I loved. Kai, the boy who spent months trying to heal my heart after my best friend shattered it. Damon, my best friend who ripped my heart from my chest but I can't shake. Three months ago I was in love with a guy who I thought would never love me back but now he does. However, three months ago I didn't know how happy I could be with Kai, but now I do.

I roll over in bed, sinking my face into my pillows. I can't think about Kai and Damon today. Today I need to focus on soccer and winning the championships once again. I can't let my team down. I let out another deep sigh before I climb out of bed. After taking a quick shower, I throw on my uniform. Thank God I didn't have to pick out an outfit today. It's our team's tradition to wear our jerseys on the day of the championship game.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I push all of my emotions aside. No more crying. Just soccer. I repeat those words as I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Hey Elena, ready for the big game today?" My aunt questions excitedly.

"I guess so." I respond.

She looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"Are you ok Elena?" she asks worried.

"Not really Aunt Jenna. But I can't talk about it right now. I promise I will tell you everything after the game. I just really need to focus."

At first it looked like she was about to pressure me into laying it all out on the table right then, but she quickly changed her mind.

"Alright honey. But we will talk later." She says giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Promise." I smile.

* * *

As soon as I walk through the doors at school, my team is surrounding me.

"Elena! Today is the big day!"

"Are you ready Elena?"

"Have you decided on our positioning?"

"Did you come up with any new plays we can practice at lunch?"

Questions were flying at me from all directions. Spinning in circles, I couldn't force any words from my mouth. I push myself out from the center of my team and run off down the hall. I turn the corner and quickly look around to see if anyone had followed me before I slip into an empty classroom. As soon as I am behind the closed doors I begin to breathe franticly. My lungs burn and my head is spinning. I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest. I'm on the verge of passing out when I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

"You're going to be ok Elena." He says calmly.

"Just breathe baby breathe."

My breathing begins to steady and my heart beat slows down. I'm now kneeling on the floor, still wrapped in his embrace. I feel my eyes start to water and forcefully shut them. No more crying. Just soccer.

"Kai." I choke out.

"It's ok Elena. You're alright now." He says while rubbing my back.

I shake in his arms, still feeling on edge.

"They… they kept asking me questions that I.. I… I didn't have the answers to. I couldn't breathe." I barely manage to get out.

"You had a panic attack Elena."

I sit in silence, still shaking, still feeling like my world was shattering around me.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever been through." I sniff.

"You've got a lot going on right now. I'm sure what happened last night wasn't helpful either." He says, turning me to face him.

My stomach sinks at the mention of last night. I start to stand up, pulling myself from his arms. He tries to get closer once again, but I take a step back.

"Elena." He sighs. "You have to know how sorry I am about last night."

It's true. I do know, but that doesn't change what happened.

"Kai I really can't talk about this right now." I plead.

He stares at me with a mix of emotions displayed on his face. I turn around to head out of the classroom.

"I love you." He voices.

I turn back to him, "I know."

I head to history, praying that no one would try to talk to me. Thankfully, my team was nowhere to be found. As always, my mind is far from history class. I sit in class feeling terrible because I now know who I want. Once I felt his arms around me, all I wanted was for them to be Damon's.

* * *

I take a deep breath before heading into the locker room. As soon as the door opens, my team falls silent. Everyone watches me as I head to the center of the room. I clear my throat before starting my speech.

"Alright everyone. Today is the day…. Today is the day we win the championships for the fourth year in a row."

My team's eyes are all focused on me, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the hall earlier today. I was having a really rough morning."

I really can't get into a long talk about Kai and Damon.

"But now I'm ready. And I sure hope you are all ready to kick some ass out there tonight!"

Everyone starts to smile, breaking the tension in the room. I think I avoided any further questions till after the game. Thank goodness.

"Now come on everybody! Let's go show the other team why we have been number one for the past three years!"

They erupt in cheers and stand up, grouping into a huddle.

"Hands in team!"

"Team on three!"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, TEAM!" We shout in unison.

* * *

We exit the locker room to the shouts of almost the entire student body. They may never come to our other games, but they know the championships is a big deal.

My eyes scan the crowd, immediately finding Damon with his signature grin planted on his face. Giving me a quick wink, he cheers with the rest of the crowd. Sitting three rows away from him, Kai wears a t-shirt with my number on the front. A pang of guilt shoots through me. Shit. Stop thinking about them. You need to focus.

I'm pulled from my own little world by the ref's blaring whistle.

"Captains to the center line!" He yells.

I take one last look at my team before heading to the center of the field. They nod at me, giving me a boost of confidence. Before I know it, I am face to face with Katherine. Her smug smile sends waves of anger through my body. Her eyes are black and cold. Her body language appears confident. She thinks she is finally going to beat me today. Not if I have anything to say about it.

"Captains, shake hands."

I take off my goalie glove and shiver when our hands touch. Her grip tightens around mine, causing discomfort but I don't flinch. Our eyes hold.

"Alright ladies, let's keep it clean out there. Away team calls the toss."

After giving us the whole "ref speech" he tosses a coin into the air with the flick of his thumb.

"Heads." The word drips from Katherine's mouth like poison.

"Heads it is." He states as the coin falls to rest on the grass, displaying Abraham Lincoln.

"We'll stay as we are." Katherine declares.

He sends a hand signal to the announcers booth.

"Good luck out there ladies." He says before turning to rejoin the two other refs.

As I am about to turn around, Katherine grabs my hand.

"Just so you know, after I beat you today, Damon is going to come crawling back to me. You think he really likes you? Please. You are just the friend that will never be anything more."

She releases my hand forcefully and turns around. My anger begins to boil. Containing my rage, I head back to my team.

"Let's do this ladies." With a nod of our heads, we take our positions.


End file.
